1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to winemaking processes and equipment, and more specifically to an improved infusion tube apparatus for use with standard wine barrels to impart oak characteristics to a wine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wine barrels are well known, and are typically constructed of oak or similar wood material, which assists in the aging of the wine and imparts a desirable flavoring characteristic to the wine. Unfortunately, wooden barrels are expensive and difficult to maintain, and may only be used for a limited period of time before they must be replaced.
The use of stainless steel barrels solves many of these problems, but by their very nature these metal barrels do not yield the desirable wood characteristics to the wine. Some devices have been developed in an effort to address this problem. For example, Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,461 discloses an apparatus that enables placement of wood slats inside a stainless steel or other wine barrel to impart the desired oak characteristics to the wine. However, such devices are preferably used with stainless steel barrels, and it would also be desirable to enhance and extend the use of existing, traditional wooden wine barrels.